


The Love of a Mate

by The_Awesome_Irish



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awesome_Irish/pseuds/The_Awesome_Irish
Summary: Bella has an older sister who meets Emmett and happens to be his mate. What happens when she takes Emmett with her back to Forks in October? Will Bella get better a lot faster? Read to find out. Edward!bashing Alice!bashing
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Prologue and Character Info

Name: Cordelia Swan  
Nickname: Delia (everyone) Lia (Emmett)  
Age: 20  
Father: Charlie Swan  
Mother: Renee Dwyer nee Higginbotham  
Step-Father: Phil Dwyer  
Sister: Isabella "Bella" Swan (18)  
Mate: Emmett Cullen

For the past couple of years, I have been in Ithaca, New York. After high school, I decided that I wanted to travel for a bit. I did not put off college mind you. No, I did online classes with UDUB. I've been taking classes to become an elementary school teacher. I love kids so much; I wish I could have some. When I was 16, I was in an accident that rendered me infertile. It was a very rough time for me. I mean, eventually, I could probably adopt, but so far, the closest I will get to having a child is teaching them.

Anyways we're not here to talk about me, at least not entirely. Hello, my name is Cordelia Swan, and I am the older sister of Isabella Swan. Yes, that Isabella, the one who fell in love with a Cold One named Edward Cullen. I was not very happy about that. I mean, I can't judge her for being with a vampire, but I can judge her choice of vampire.

The past few months have been pretty eventful. On Bella's 18th birthday, I wasn't able to make it to Forks, and maybe that was a good thing. Now, I am about to tell you is second-hand knowledge, since I was not at the party again. Alice Cullen threw Bella a birthday party, and everything seemed normal at first. Bella was opening presents and got to Carlisle and Esme's gift, that's when everything went wrong.

As Bella was opening the present, she ended up getting a paper cut. Now usually that wouldn't have been so bad for the family of vampires, but Edward went crazy -at least in my opinion. Edward pushed Bella backward into a glass table, making everything ten times worse. Jasper almost went to attack Bella. Now, I want you to understand that this was in no way his fault. He was feeling the blood lust of five vampires, plus his own. There is also the fact that Bella is Edward's singer, so that would have been ten times worse for Jasper.

After this happened, Edward ignored Bella for a few days, and during this, he forced his family to leave Forks. He took Bella into the forest and left a note for our dad. He dumped Bella in the woods, and she almost ended up with hypothermia. I already disliked Edward quite a lot, but this made me hate him so fucking much. 

Anyways when the family left Forks, they came to Ithaca, New York. They left Bella in a catatonic depressive state that no one can get her out of. Now that was September, it is now October, and that is where our story starts. Buckle up for a wild ride.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I just wanna say that if someone would like to beta this, I will be grateful. Also, I'm going to try and follow the books more than the movies, but it will probably be a mixture of the two. Also, unless stated otherwise, I will be writing in Cordelia's point of view. Anyways, please enjoy it.
> 
> Last time in the prologue, we left off with Delia in Ithaca after giving some background information.

Chapter Two: The Start of a Change

"Dad, what is going on you sound very upset?" I ask very concerned

"I don't know everything, to be honest. I just know that a few days after your sister's birthday, her boyfriend broke up with her in the woods outside of the forest. At least I assume that's what happened. She had left me a note telling me that she was going out for a walk in the woods with Edward. Next thing I know, it has been hours, and she's still not back. One of the Res boys found her and brought her back. It's been a month, and she's catatonic and doesn't respond to much of anything. I was considering sending her to your mother soon if she doesn't snap out of it." Dad tells me, and I can tell he's not handling this well at all.

"Dad take a deep breath and calm down. I will come there as soon as I can, maybe I can help. She usually listens to my dad, let me try and help." I say calmly while freaking out inside.

"I'd appreciate that kiddo, thank you, sweetheart." He says, taking a deep breath.

"What was her boyfriend's name again?" I asked

"Edward Cullen."

"Really?" I ask shocked

"What is it, Delia?"

"It's just that there is a family named Cullen that just moved here a month ago, and I started dating one of them," I say, upset.

"Oh, kiddo." He says just as upset, "If that Edward boy is there, I will shoot him for hurting your sister."

"I'll deal with it, Dad, don't worry so much. I will text you when I have the details of me heading over there. Don't tell Bells. I want it to be a surprise." I tell him, and we talk for a few more minutes and then hang up.

I can't believe Emmett didn't tell me about this. Why wouldn't he tell me that his brother broke my sister's heart? Did Emmett even know about this? If he did, I will…. I don't know what I'll do. I must see if he knew, but I'm afraid to know the answer.

Emmett, you get over to my apartment right now. You have some explaining to do. -Delia

I swear I didn't do it! I'll be right there -Em.

Even after he gets a serious text, he still finds a way to throw in a joke back. I am not happy at all right now, and my thoughts are all over the place. When we first met, it was like sparks flew the second we touched. He told me everything about him, so yes, I do know he's a vampire. I'm his mate; it wasn't like he could hide it from me.

After our first date, he set me down and told me the truth about what he was and what I was to him. He also told me how his family had just left a human before they had come here. With that human being, my little sister. I was understandably upset that he had just up and left my sister. He said that they threw a birthday party for her and she got hurt. He said that Edward convinced them that they had to go and that a clean break with no contact would be for the best because Bella no longer wished for them to be in her life. If this was true, why did my father just call me and say that she's in a catatonic depressive state right now? I'm so confused and deep in thought that I don't hear Emmett come into my apartment.

"Lia, what did you need to see me for?" He asks, worried, good he should be.

"Why did my dad just call me and tell me that my sister is in a catatonic state of depression? You told me that she didn't want to see your family anymore, and that's why you all left Forks." I demand

"What? Bells is depressed? That doesn't make any sense. Edward told everyone that Bella didn't want to see any of us anymore. He said that she had gotten hurt one too many times, and she couldn't handle this life anymore." Emmett says very distressedly, and I understood correctly. Edward lied to the whole family to get them to leave but wait-

"But wait if Edward decided to leave after the party wouldn't Alice have seen what he was going to do and the effects it would have on Bella? Why wouldn't she have tried to stop him or at least tell the family? All of you tell me constantly how close the two of them had been, almost like they were sisters." I say confused

"You make an excellent point, Lia. I don't understand any of this. I don't, and I'm so sorry that all this happened. I wish I could change what happened, but at the same time, if it wouldn't, would I have still met you?" He seems so upset; I just want to comfort him.

"I'm going to be leaving to go to Forks and try to help Bella."

"I'm coming with you." He says determined

"My father will murder you. He wants to murder Edward, but you left her too. My dad will not be happy at all." I point out the obvious

"This is all true. The thing is a vampire cannot be away from his mate for long periods. Plus, I want to see Bells and apologize to her. You never know, this might be good for her." He says, and that strikes something in me.

"Bella isn't Edward's mate."

"What?"

"If he were her mate, it would have been impossible for him to leave her. You just said so yourself." I point out

"But then why is she so depressed right now?"

"Emmett, the people she called her family up and left her with no notice. If Edward isn't her mate, then someone else in the family was, but they were never able to make a true connection. Whoever in the family is her mate Alice clearly wasn't happy about it if she made everyone think she was Edward's. Then there is the fact that she's his singer, that was never going to end well at all." I state matter-of-factly.

Emmett looked as if I had just told him that unicorns are real. I mean, what I said made sense, but in a way, who could believe it? When you meet Alice, all you see is this cute little pixie that you can't help but love and looks so innocent. In a way, isn't it always the person, in this case, vampire, least expect to be the mastermind. What in the world is Alice planning? She convinced everyone that Bella was Edward's mate, but for what purpose exactly? I just don't get it.

"I'm sorry, Em, I know how much this must seem unbelievable." I felt like I had to apologize for turning his world upside down.

"No, now that I think about it, you have to be right. Nothing else truly makes sense. We'll leave tonight, take my jeep, it has tinted windows. With my driving, we should be there as early as tomorrow afternoon." He says upset but determined and leans in to hug me.

I nod into his shoulder, "Alright. I'll text my dad and let him know."

After I text my dad and let him know a good chunk of what just happened. Leaving out the part about vampires and psychics. I'm not insane, and I know that he wouldn't believe me for one, and for two, I could see myself and the whole family in trouble.

Once I'm done texting my dad, I notice Emmett looks stressed out and like he wants to punch something or someone. I'm really worried about him; he must have called someone to let them know we were leaving. I hope he didn't tell them about Bella, the last thing we need is the whole family following us to Forks at least for now.

"Do you think you should hunt before we leave? You look very stressed, and this is bound to be a very long drive." I say, coming up to try and rub at his shoulders. I'm shorter than him, so it was a bit of a struggle.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon; I love you, baby."

I smile, "I love you too, Em."

About an hour later, he comes back, and we are on our way to Forks, Washington. I was stunned that we made it out of New York without at least being stopped by Edward. Well, all I know is that Bella needs help, and we can't get to Washington fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: First, I wanna thank you for reading this far. I know that my writing is very amateurish. I got the fact that they are in Ithaca from the wiki. I don't know if it says that in the books, but I know the movies. These are thoughts that I have about Edward, Alice, and Bella a lot after rewatching the film recently. I was trying not to make this chapter all dialogue, but that's what happened, sorry. Is one last thing unrelated, did anyone notice (if you watched it) that in the early season one of Vampire Diaries, Elena and Stefan are a complete parallel to Bella and Edward? No, just me? Carry on my lovely readers.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Bella, are you okay?

It took a very long time to get to Washington. We pretty much drove straight through, and since Emmett can't sleep, it wasn't that hard. At some point are phones started blowing up from calls from the family. A good majority of those phone calls and text messages came from Alice, but I didn't care to answer her. Alice may think that we're in trouble for leaving, but she has a lot to answer for.

"Hey Em," I start cautiously, "What happens if Alice decides she's going to come out here?"

"Well, she'll have a lot to answer for. Alice will not be able to 'see' what is going to happen if she shows up here." Emmett says passionately

I nod, and just a few minutes later, we pull into my dad's driveway. I notice Bella's beat-up truck in the driveway along with dad's cruiser and Billy Black's vehicle. I sigh slowly, knowing this was going to be very tiring. Emmett sees that I'm about to get really upset and leans over to kiss me.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," Emmett says comfortingly.

I nod and take a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. I take another breath and knock on the door loudly. I take a step back into Emmett's waiting arms and wait for someone to answer the door.

I hear someone coming to the door. I step out of Emmett's arms as the door opens.

"Hi daddy," I smile weakly.

He smiles until he sees Emmett behind me, "What is he doing here?"

"Dad, he's my boyfriend also, it's not his fault." I say, "We've got a lot to talk about, but first, we're going to go see my sister."

I walk into the house with Emmett behind me. I nod at Billy before I head upstairs to Bella's room with Emmett. I lightly knock on Bella's door before opening the door and walking inside. She looked terrible, just sitting in her chair and staring out the window.

I kneel in front of her, and she slightly acknowledges me, "Hey Bells, I brought someone who wants to see you."

"Hey, Bella-boo. I've missed you so much." Emmett says gently to Bella

"E-Emmett? C-Cordelia?" Bella stutters out shocked

"Yeah, sis, it's us. Emmett came back to see you with me." I tell her

"But Edward told me that I was no good for him and the family and that they all were going to leave, and I wasn't allowed to come with." Bella sobs

"Bella, he lied to you and the rest of the family. He told us that you wanted nothing to do with us after Jasper almost attacked you." Emmet tells her upset

"But it wasn't Jasper's fault," Bella says, getting stronger, "Jasper was feeling the bloodlust of all you, minus maybe Carlisle. Then there is the fact that I'm Edwards singer, so that would have been ten times worse for him."

"Bella, you are an amazing human," Emmett says awed.

"Speaking of humans, there is another one standing right here, ya know," I say

"Delia, why is Emmett with you? I didn't know you knew each other." Bella questions

"Bella had you not been in a depressive state and answered my phone calls you would have known that Emmett and I have been together for a month. "I say, and after I do, I realize that it was a tad harsh. I instantly feel bad for saying it the way that I did. "Sorry Bells I'm tired I shouldn't have lashed out."

Emmett comes up behind me and hugs me, "Calm down, Lia."

"Delia, what do you mean you've been dating Emmett for a month?" Bella asks

Flashback

It was a typical day, or at least usual for me. I was walking around in the park when I bumped into someone literally. I looked up and saw a very handsome buff guy. I blush when I realize I'd been staring for a really long time.

"I'm so sorry," I say to the stranger.

"It's okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." He says

"You look upset, are you okay?" I ask

"A few days ago, something bad happened and forced my family and me to move. I'm I had to leave someone I call my sister. Anyways enough of the sad stuff, my name is Emmett." The guy, Emmett, says

"My name is Cordelia." I say, "It's nice to meet you, Emmett, and I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

"It's fine, but to apologize, how would you feel about letting me take you to dinner tonight?" Emmett asks, bold, very bold I like it.

"Alright, Mr. Smooth, I'll go on a date with you," I say, smiling.

End Flashback

"I would just like to point out that I didn't bump into you on accident. I knew you were my mate the minute I stepped foot in the park." Emmett says

"That was so cute." Bella says happily, and we just stare at her, "What?"

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask her

"You know honestly before the two of you came in here, no, I was not. It's like once I saw the both of you, it was like this fog just lifted off of me." Bella says

"Oh my god," Emmett says

"What?" I ask him.

"Edward was dazzling her. Well, that and we were correct that someone else in the family was her mate. I'm not sure who, but I have an idea." He says, and I'm pretty sure I have an idea who he's talking about.

"That makes so much sense. Edward couldn't have been the only one dazzling her. Who else do we know that let certain things happen." I say

"You don't think…." He trails off

"It's extremely possible, I mean, think about why else would she let Bella get hurt," I say

"Um…hello, what are you guys talking about?" Bella asks

"You are Jasper's mate and-"Emmett starts.

"Alice knew, and she's been hiding it from everyone, so she doesn't have to give up Jasper." I finish

"If that's true, why didn't Jasper try to claim me? Emmett, you said you knew my sister was your mate as soon you smelt her in the park that day." Bella points out

"Well, when Alice said that you would be not only Edward's mate but a singer as well, to keep him from killing you when you guys first met, she stole some clothing with your scent on it for him to get used to," Emmett says

"And because she did that, Jasper would have smelt Bella's scent and not understood what was happening when he finally met Bella. He probably would have just thought he was fighting his bloodlust." I say

Bella seems to be thinking about what we were saying. I see the wheels turning in that brilliant mind of hers, and it helps that the dazzling has been wearing off all afternoon. I'm so happy that we have helped with that, I've been so worried about her for a while now.

"So what you guys are saying is that Alice and Edward have been dazzling me the entire time I have been in Forks? That makes so much sense before they came along I used to be so outspoken. When they came into my life, I was no longer like that. I mean honestly, I acted like Rosalie a lot of times before they made into this submissive little thing." Bella says angrily

"It'll be okay, Bella, we'll fix this, I promise. Emmett and I both will find a way to get you, Jasper; it's what you deserve. You deserve to be with the one you are meant to be with. "I tell her and hug her. Once my arms are around her, she starts to sob into my shoulder, and I rub her back, soothing her.

"Thank you, Delia, you have always been there for me more than anyone else, especially mom and dad," Bella says as she starts to calm down.

"Speaking of dad, we need to figure out what we're going to tell him," I say

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks

"Well, he knows that you're my boyfriend, but he hates your family mainly Edward for leaving Bella," I say

"How about we tell him most of the truth. Like the fact that Edward wanted to leave and convinced the family to do so. It wasn't anyone's fault but Edward's, that the family didn't want to leave." Bella says, and I smile at her.

"You are a genius, Bells," Emmett says, and we all head downstairs together.

"Hey Dad," Bella chirps, and I try not to burst into laughter, seeing the look on dad's face.

"Bella?" Dad asks

"Yeah, dad, it's me. Cordelia and Emmett fixed me." She says

"I should've called you sooner. "Dad says, looking at me.

"Yeah, you should've, but we're here now, and Bella's fine,"

"So, how did this happen?" He says, gesturing to Emmett and me. 

We explain everything we decided to tell him. Billy doesn't look convinced at all, but that's his problem. We spend the rest of the evening getting along. Once the night comes to an end, Emmett and I get ready to leave to check on his house, but Bella asks us to stay with her. There was no way we could say no to her, not after everything that's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Alright, that's the end of that chapter. One very long chapter to be precise. So question for the story: Should I make the Cold Ones like the Original Vampires and have them able to eat human food? Thanks for sticking with me guys, I appreciate it.
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Who here dislikes late Season One through Season Two Bonnie? And who dislikes Liz Forbes in the second half of Season Two?

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Hi, this is one of my first fanfictions, so please be gentle. I do not own anything recognizable. This story will not be Edward or Alice friendly, sorry. Also, this is not beta'd


End file.
